Every Breath You Take 5x05 (Ezria sex)
by PLLTwilight29
Summary: This explains Aria and Ezra's slips in 5x05. Rated M. SEQUEL COMING SOON!


**So this is my first smut/Rated M writing. I've never written anything like this. I did giggle a few times while writing this :P Enjoy!**

**Ezra's POV**

"I don't ever wanna hear you say you're sorry again."

After I said that, her beautiful, hazel eyes stared into my eyes, then at my lips. I leaned down to kiss her, and she kissed back. Our kiss had gotten deeper and more passionate by the second. She grabbed the back of my neck, pushing me more onto her lips. I felt her tongue begging for entrance to battle with mine. I opened my mouth more, and her tongue attacked mine. Our tongues were fighting for dominance as I turned her around and walked her back to the stove. Our mouths parted as she pushed herself upon the stove. I opened up her legs so my hard cock would feel her sex. We began to devour each other's mouths again. My cock felt how warm her center was. I started biting and sucking her neck as I moved a hand down into her long, black skirt to feel how warm and wet she was. I rubbed her pussy hard, while continuing to devour her neck. Aria moaned so loud at the feelings her neck and pussy were receiving. I stopped kissing her neck, but continued to rub her. She was getting wetter by the second. We attacked each other mouths once again. She moaned into my mouth twice before I stopped the menstruations and started to remove her jacket from her warm, tingling body. As I did so, she removed my shirt and started to undo the button and zipper on my jeans. My dick got harder every time I felt her hand on me. I lifted up her dreadfully long skirt as she pulled down my jeans and boxers. My hard erection sprung freely fast. I felt her tiny, warm hands around my large hard cock as she started to jerk it slowly. While she was doing this, I managed to slip two of my long fingers into her panties and into her pussy. I thrusted them in and out of her fast, and used my thumb to rub her clit very slowly. This drove her crazy, she moaned painfully into my mouth a couple times. Her small hands still working my erection. I continued to pump my fingers in and out, rubbing her. I went back to sucking on her neck. Her moans and pants had full access to my ears.

"Ezra, babe, I'm gonna cum," she moans. She rocks her hips on the stove, desiring the feeling of how slow my thumb is rubbing her clit. She explodes all over my fingers. I stop the menstruations and pull out. She's panting hard. I offer up my wet fingers to her mouth. She opens up and sucks my fingers hungrily, sucking off all of her cum. Once she's done, she removes my fingers from her mouth. I then slide her panties down her legs and onto the floor. I slide her a little forward, so her wet pussy is near the edge of the stove. Aria puts her arms around my neck as I place my cock at her hot, wet entrance. I slowly push into her. She moans at the feeling of being filled up while I groan at the feeling of being squeezed tight by such a hot, tight pussy. I speed up my thrusts, going deeper each thrust. We moan into each other's mouths, hard. I slowly slide my cock out of her, then thrust it hard and fast back into her, causing Aria to scream in delight and cum all over my hard cock. I pumped in and out a few more times before Aria pushed me a little so my wet and still hard dick was out of her and I was out of her way. She got down from the stove and immediately got on her knees and grabbed my slippery member with her left hand and started to massage my balls with her right hand. She licked up and sucked off all her cum from my member quickly. She moved her head and hand at the same rhythm. I then start to feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She didn't gag not once. All while still massaging my cum-filled balls.

"Aria," I pant, she's still sucking at a fast pace. "I don't wanna cum in your mouth. Please.."

She's still sucking, harder and harder. It feels so damn good, her warm, wet mouth sucking the fuck out of my long, hard dick. I grab her hair up back, stopping her. She looks up at me.

"Let me cum in your pussy, please." I beg. She stands and removes the rest of her clothing. I step out of my bottoms while she does so. She kisses me fiercely, and walks us over to my bed, the kiss still unbroken. Her mouth tastes like sweet whipped cream and salty cum. She pushes me onto the bed, then climbs on the side of me, attacking my mouth. We start to get under the sheets, still kissing hard. We grab the back of each other's necks, kissing harder than ever. Aria then climbs on top of me.

"Does that hurt?" She asks, concerned about my healing gunshot wound.

"I can handle it," I reply.

Aria sits up on me. She pushes herself up a little, up enough to grab my still wet and hard dick, and guides it to her wet entrance. She slowly slides down my incredibly long length, moaning. She moves up and down on my long erection while moaning at the amazing feeling of being filled. I groan at the feeling of her hot, tight cunt going up and down my thick erection. To give her a little more pleasure, I rub her clit as slowly as I did before on the stove. This drives her completely insane, moaning and panting and screaming. She came twice in less than a minute. Aria looked a bit exhausted, so I started thrusting up into her while still rubbing her clit, but rubbing it faster by each thrust. Aria quit her bouncing and grabbed the thin sheet from behind her. She slumped forward onto my chest, digging her face into my neck moaning and screaming. I stop rubbing her and grab underneath her thighs, lifting her up a little. I thrust up hard and fast into her.

"Oh, Ezra. Babe, don't stop, don't stop. I'm gonna cum.." She moans and screams. She comes three times in a minute. I'm at my breaking point. I thrust up and down four more times then explode so deep into her. I groan as I empty myself in her. After a minute of letting loose, I pull out of her wet pussy. We're both breathing hard. Aria gently moves her body off mine, and cuddles up to my side. We lay there, hearing nothing but our breaths, and smelling the strong scent of sex, sweat, and pie. Oh shit, the pie!

**A sequel is coming! It's gonna be the morning after this ^ Let me know what you think! Be sure to check out my other stories!**


End file.
